Sparda's Legacy
by Trevyler
Summary: The Savior has been defeated thanks to Nero and Dante. However, Dante decided to stick around as he has a feeling that the recent events could attract a lot of attention from unwanted guests. Maybe even a few old enemies thought long gone. Will they be able to stop this threat and will Nero finally learn where he comes from? You'll have to read and see!
1. Dante in Fortuna

**Hello everybody my name is Trevyler and welcome to my first Devil May Cry story. Not counting Video Game High that is. This takes place after DMC4 and will use the Nero/ Vergil being father and son thing, but not much more than Dante commenting on it for the most part. It will also take some enemies, weapons, and characters from DMC1 and DMC3 as well. Sparda and Eva may make minor appearances here and there, but mostly mentions. Pairings may be used and if they are they will include Dante/Lady, Nero/Kyrie, Sparda/Eva, and possibly Vergil/OC. Anyway let's get on with the story!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1:DANTE IN FORTUNA**

The city of Fortuna had been torn apart by the demons and the so called Savior created by the Order of the Sword. Many had been killed or injured and a majority of the Orders men had been slaughtered by the demons or the red clad Son of Sparda.

Nero of course had to handle a lot of the labor in helping clean up the city before it could be rebuilt. Maybe having superhuman strength wasn't always a great thing.

One day Nero had just gotten done with his daily work when he decided he'd head into town. Along the way he'd seen a few people in some clothes that were dressing a bit more casual and they were no longer donning their hoods either. Others were still stuck in the old ways and didn't change aside from actually speaking to each other rather than whispering.

A particular sign that wasn't there before caught his eye, "You gotta be kiddin' me." he said to himself.

He made his way up the steps and threw the doors open, "What the hell old man?" he yelled as he entered the shop.

Dante looked up from the magazine he was reading, "Hey kid. How do ya like the new shop?" he replied nonchalantly.

Nero glared, "New Shop? How the hell did you get this place so quickly? You haven't even been here a week!" he shouted

The elder demon hunter chuckled, "Well when you help save the city from destruction and you're the son of the guy they worship then it kinda gives you some perks." he answered smugly.

The younger male slammed his human fist on the desk, "Why the hell do you need a shop here though?" he questioned.

Dante closed the magazine and set it down, "Well with everything that's happened here, it just might attract some attention from other demons. If that's the case then it seems like a pretty good reason for me to stick around. Not to mention anything related to Sparda will bring in quite a crowd." he said in a joking yet serious matter.

Nero wanted to find something to argue, but he couldn't find anything, "Damn. Good point I guess." he said turning towards the door.

As he did, it opened, " Oh you're already here." Kyrie said timidly.

She was wearing a pink dress decorated with flower patterns and brown boots.

Nero smiled, "We were just wrapping things up. So Dante give me a call or whatever if you need some back up." he shouted over his shoulder as he ushered Kyrie out with him.

The Son of Sparda chuckled, "I will kid." he replied to the empty room.

Despite his tough guy act he was happy to see the kid had something to hold on to. Dante wasn't so lucky in the long run. Sure Trish and Lady were good company when they weren't taking his money, but it could only go so far. His parents were dead and his brother probably was too. All he had from them are an Amulet, some weapons and powers. Oh yeah and all the old man's troubles get dropped in his lap. Son of Sparda ain't as glorious of a position as it seems.

That kid seems like he could be related, "I wonder..." he muttered to himself.

* * *

Nero and Kyrie were sitting in the courtyard outside the semi destroyed church.

He had his human arm wrapped around her, "So you knew he was here still?" he asked.

She looked at her lap, "Yes. I helped him get the place he's in now. I thought it was alright since he saved the city and both of us." she admitted.

The white haired young man turned her towards him, "I guess you're right. Although a little heads up would've been nice." he said leaning in.

She blushed and leaned in as well to meet him. It was a gentle kiss. Kyrie was too shy to go to far, but Nero on the other hand was being the one to initiate the more intense kiss. When they pulled apart they smiled at each other and embraced tightly.

Nero quickly drew Blue Rose and shot somewhere out of Kyrie's line of sight. A scarecrow turned to ash as he holstered the weapon once again.

The auburn haired girl felt safe as long as he was around. She felt guilty for thinking he'd ever turn against the Order for no good reason.

Little did they know that this disaster was far from over.

* * *

 **So that's a wrap. This chapter wasn't meant to be long because if I'd made it long then it would've taken longer as well as it would've been a lot of unnecessary details added to increase word count. This was a short and to the point intro. So I found out that apparently there's a novel where Nero runs a branch of Devil May Cry. I might do something like that in this story too. Although I don't think they'll be in Fortuna for very long. This is just a starting point. Lady and Trish will appear soon to because I want to include as many characters as I can even if they are limited to cameos. I don't know when the next chapter will be as I have a lot of stories to write for. Heck this might not even be out until sometime after I've written it just so I can get some chapters prepared ahead of time. Anyways, Have a great night everyone and I'll see you next time.**

 **~Trevyler**


	2. New Jobs and New Friends

**Hello everybody my name is Trevyler and welcome back to Sparda's Legacy. Now I will say that I'm starting this chapter before I've posted the first, but I should be posting that shortly and will update this in response to any feedback I may receive. I probably won't remove any of this author's note, but I'll probably add to it.**

 **Anyway, so this chapter will have a short fight with some demons and some more interactions with Nero, Dante, and Kyrie as well as Lady and Trish. That's all I have to really say right now so let's get started.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2:NEW JOBS AND NEW FRIENDS**

Nero sighed as he woke up on the couch of the Devil May Cry Shop. He couldn't even remember why he was here, but he had a feeling someone would tell him if it didn't come back soon.

It had been about a week since they'd set up the new shop and they were getting calls left and right all over the city. They even had some jobs back in Capulet City that had to be taken care of by Dante. No one had any idea how he got there and back on foot in less than two days.

Although apparently he had some power that could stop time so that might've been a factor. Lady had told him about that since she's known him longer than anyone and had witnessed it first hand. Although he wasn't sure how.

The white haired young man stretched his arms and neck as well as cracked his back before slowly making his way to the front door. On his way out, he grabbed his coat and threw it over his shoulder. It felt strange not to be wearing it as he'd spent quite some time with it on. Underneath he wore a red sleeveless, zippered vest.

He no longer needed to hide his devil bringer in public as people didn't fear him thanks to his part in saving their lives. He'd noticed Dante was gone on his way out so he headed to the one place he knew he'd be.

* * *

Fortuna only had one pizzeria which amazed Dante who lived of the stuff. The pizza was delicious and completely hand made unlike the cheap pizza he'd seen in many other places. They also gave very good amounts of toppings. Dante of course just had to abuse the option of extra toppings.

He sat there enjoying his meal only to see a slice snagged by Nero before he could take it. The younger male just sat across from him and smirked as he took a bite.

The elder man shook his head, "So you're napping on my couch and steeling my food." he remarked.

Nero just chuckled, "That's payback for all the damage you caused. Oh yeah and for anything else you did while I was or wasn't around to kick your ass." he replied.

Dante grabbed the last slice, "Whatever you say kid." he muttered.

However right before the slice could reach his mouth, a hand snatched it away from him.

He groaned, "Lady." he said bluntly.

She just laughed quietly and took at seat next him. He crossed his arms and chuckled to himself at an idea that pooped into his head.

Meanwhile, Nero and Lady were chatting to each other while the Son of Sparda was in his own little world.

She leaned on the table, "So how'd the job go yesterday?" she asked.

Nero leaned back in his seat, "Just a few Scarecrow and a couple stray Gladius' that were harassing some people on the outskirts of the city. I took care of them pretty quickly." he answered.

She nodded, "Well at least someone does their work efficiently." she commented, nudging Dante.

Nero stood up, "Well I'm gonna do my morning patrol and then head back to the shop. Later." he said exiting the pizzeria.

Lady smiled, "He's a good kid. That marks you off the list of potential parents." she joked.

Dante rubbed his chin, "I have my suspicions." he told her.

His mind started wandering to the pizza she still held in her hand. She noticed his glances at took a bite of the slice with a wink.

He quickly grabbed it from her a hand and took a bite before handing it back. Before she knew it he was on his way out the door.

She rolled her eyes and followed, "You know Dante you're hilarious." she remarked sarcastically.

He looked over his shoulders, "And you know you still love me." he said as he seemed to vanish into thin air before her eyes.

She giggled, "Keep dreaming Devil boy." she retorted to the empty air and left to the shop to keep up on the calls.

* * *

Nero had already made most of his usual rounds only to be attracted to the sound of gun fire up ahead.

A group of Mephisto were being battled by Dante's blonde companion, who seemed to be using her guns Luce and Ombra as well as the sword Sparda to hold them off. Her lightning was pretty helpful too.

As she finished one off, she turned to him, "Would you like to join in?" she said.

Nero grinned and pulled out Blue Rose and began shooting the demons until they were uncloaked. He then took 'em out with a few slashes of Red Queen and a strong blow from his Devil Bringer. He'd gotten pretty good at using the Buster moves once he no longer had to be secretive about his arm. They were pretty powerful and came in handy quite a bit a times.

A Scarecrow decided to appear at that time as well and slice his shoulder. Nero grabbed it by the head and swung it around, simultaneously taking out the others demons with it and killing it. when it finally died he used the remaining blade to pin a Mephisto to a wall. Trish easily took it out with electrified shots from her guns. It turns out that was one so their job was done.

She walked over to him, "Hey Nero." she greeted simply.

He holstered his weapons, "Hey." he replied.

Trish smiled, "So how are things with you?" she asked.

Nero had to admit that there was something about Trish that he liked, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Although her and Lady's interest in his relationship with Kyrie was already beginning to get annoying.

He scratched the back of his head, "Well Dante and I have taken care of a lot of demons lately. As you know because you and Lady have been helping as well. I've been helping rebuild the city too. In short I've been exhausted lately, but duty calls." he told her.

She hand one hand on her hip, "And Kyrie?" she said with a devious look.

Nero coughed and turned away a bit scratching his head again and cursing himself for letting her make him blush a bit.

He chuckled, "Well things have been going pretty good. She's been helping out the citizens and lifting people's spirits. As for her and I, I feel like you've been spying on us or something." he accused.

The blonde giggled, "Maybe so. I will say that those little picnics by the church were adorable." she teased.

He turned back towards her, "So you were spying on us." he said.

She shook her head, "Not intentionally. That scarecrow you killed was a stray from the ones I was dealing with. I just tried to stay away as to not ruin the moment." she explained.

Nero started walking away, "Well thanks I guess. I'm gonna head back and get some food. The only thing I've ate in a stolen slice of Dante's pizza." he remembered.

The demoness walked in step with him, "I'll join you then. I was just about to head back in myself. Do you mind?" she asked.

He smiled, "Not at all. I've spent my whole life with little company so it's a nice change I guess." he admitted.

They silently headed to a nice cafe on the corner of the main street that hadn't been destroyed.

Everything in Fortuna was pretty old fashioned for the most part, they made and cooked everything from scratch and were pretty generous with portions for the most part. Especially to their resident demon hunters.

Nero was eating steak and potatoes. Apparently he ate mostly meat and other things that were high in protein for the most part.

Trish on the other hand was eating Chicken Alfredo with some wine.

Nero raised an eyebrow, "You drink wine?" he questioned.

She nodded, "Demons have high tolerance for anything alcoholic. It took a few bottles of pure alcohol to finally knock Dante down and he's only half demon. You should have some kind of tolerance too even if your only part." she informed.

He waved his hand, "I'd rather not find out how much I can take or what'll happen if I reach my limit." he responded.

The rest of dinner went quietly until someone rushed into the restaurant.

It was Lady, "We need to get back to the shop now. Dante says he has some important information he needs to share with us." she said.

The look of truth and urgency sent the other two out of their seats in seconds. Somehow through it they still managed to pay the bill.

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter. So now we're going to start getting into the main plot of this story in the next chapter. These first two were kind of setting the stage on how things were going beforehand. I've always liked the idea that Nero got along with Lady and Trish as well. So I know that the fights so far have been really short, but that's because I'm not good at describing the fights with the generic demons because they don't do much. I only threw in Mephisto because because I didn't want to just use Scarecrows. Also Nero using the blade of the Scarecrow as a weapon was a reference to the intro of DMC4. Please review as feedback helps me know what you guys want or if there's something wrong. Anyway Have a great day everyone and I'll see you next time.**

 **~Trevyler**


	3. Special Job

**Hello everybody my name is Trevyler and welcome back to Sparda's Legacy. So last time we added Lady and Trish into the mix as well as had a short demon fight. I really need feedback so even if you want to PM me, go ahead. I'd like to hear from any readers regardless of what it is. As of now I'm three chapters in without knowing whether or not I'm doing anything bad or what could be improved. I do thank those of you that followed or favorited though. It's still very appreciated.**

 **EDIT:Almost immediately after I wrote the part above, I received a review from a guest user named SereneCrosstamer.**

 _Review:_ _It's a little fast with the pacing but that's my only problem. Sooooooo, yeah! Like it so far so don't drop this. (Too many of those anymore, I can't take it!)  
_

 _ **Yeah most of my stories have that problem. I only have like one story with decent pacing and it's on Fictionpress. Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like the story. I know what you mean. Most of the stories (especially DMC) that I've been reading all seem to be dropped in the middle or near the end. I'll try and finish this as quick as possible so that I don't end up deciding to leave it.**_

 **Now that I've done that, I can start chapter 3. Let's Rock!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3:SPECIAL JOB**

Nero, Trish, and Lady made it back to the Devil May Cry shop as soon as possible. If it was urgent for Dante then they knew it was serious. With recent events, there was bound to be trouble sooner or later.

They stepped through the doors of Devil May Cry loudly and with concern.

Dante was leaning against his desk, "Great everyone's here. So let's get started. I recently found what seems to be a rift in the barrier between the human and demon worlds. It's not far out from here." he informed.

Lady looked him in the eye, "But that's not all is it?" she asked.

He sighed and looked away slightly, "There's also been some energy coming from Mallet Island. Or what's left of it anyways." he answered.

Trish ribbed her arm and had a distant yet pained look.

Nero, who didn't know about any of Dante's previous escapades, looked confused, "What the hell's Mallet Island? And what makes it so important?" he questioned.

The elder male crossed his arms, "That's a story for another time. Just know that there's something very dangerous and very powerful there. However right now our priority is to investigate the rift here in Fortuna. If it's connected to the surge on Mallet Island then we're going to have a problem on our hands." said grimly.

The other three had mixed expressions. Trish looked somewhat sad yet with a hint of vengeful nature. Lady looked ready to help, but somewhat bothered. Nero just looked like upset that Dante wouldn't tell him more.

* * *

The rift apparently had appeared on a small island outside the docks of Fortuna. When they reached the spot that Dante had discovered the rift at, they could obviously see the problem. The area the rift was distorted and pulsing. It seemed to be an attempt at getting into the human world, but it doesn't seem to have been made purposely in this location.

Nero held the devil bringer close to the rift and it began to resonate with it's energy, "I ain't ever felt anything like it before." he stated calmly.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning came towards him along with a huge gust of wind. The young demon hunter was thrown back into a large stone. He rubbed the bakc of his neck and groaned.

Dante grinned, "Well it seems that whatever's in there doesn't like you too much kid." he joked.

Nero didn't fund it very amusing at the moment.

Trish drew her guns, "There's something familiar about it." she said.

At this moment, a figure came from within the rift, "You will pay for what you've done Son of Sparda." a voice echoed.

Dante shot a charge shot from Ebony and Ivory. The figure held up what appeared to be wings up to protect itself.

The figure was all too familiar to Dante and Trish. The giant demonic griffon flapped its wings, it's red glowing eyes looked angry.

The son of Sparda chuckled, "Well isn't it nice to see you again. I thought I told you to flock off feather face." he taunted.

It growled, "I am not who you think I am. That was my father. I am here to avenge him. My name is Adlar." he responded.

Dante waved his gun at him, "Well it looks like your after the wrong guy pal. It was Mundus that killed him not me." he shouted.

Adlar roared, "You fool! You are the reason for his execution! Therefore you will be punished!" he shouted as lighting erupted around him.

The devil hunter sighed, "Someone's always looking to pick a fight with me. Well if that's how it's gonna be then you're gonna be sorry when my friends I send you on a one way trip back to hell." he retorted.

Nero had no clue about what was going on as he didn't know a lot about Dante's life prior to meeting him. He'd made a few off-handed comments about the older male's past, but Dante would simply get a faraway look in his eye and the conversation would end there.

Dante smirked, "So what do you say we get this party started and see how strong you are bird brain." he taunted.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 complete. Well half of it. There's more, but I haven't finished the fight scene so I thought I'd give you guys this part at least. If it comes down to it, I'll shorten the fight so I can get the rest out sooner rather than later since I'm sure I've kept people waiting as it is. Remember to feel free to ask questions through PM or review. I'd prefer if you had an account but if you don't I'll try and address it next chapter. Have a great day everyone and I'll see you next time.**

 **~Trevyler**


End file.
